With the great increase in popularization of a smart mobile phone, the security issue of the smart mobile phone is becoming more and more apparent along with the convenience it brings to us. If the smart mobile phone is installed with eavesdropping software, it may result in the disclosure of communication content and sensitive data. Once a prevalent eavesdropping software is installed in the object mobile phone, the phone book and the call records may be downloaded, the message contents may be retrieved at any time, and the remote monitoring may also be realized by a specific phone book number, which is greatly harmful.